EQUAL
by imgonnabetheavatar
Summary: Amon is still alive. After finding himself almost dead on a desert island he meets a girl named Sara. Just as it seems like Amon has changed, he leaves Sara and goes back to Republic City to finish his mission: taking away the bending from all the benders and kill the Avatar. Will Sara be able to save the world, the Avatar and Amon himself?
1. Re-Born

**Prologue** :

Everyone believes that Amon has died, but that's not the truth. Only one girl knows this secret and her name is Sara. She's a really special waterbender; her eyes are not blue like other waterbenders', they're brown and gold, just like a firebender's. Because of that her mother left her because she thought that Sara wasn't her husband's daughter, because a month before finding out she was pregnant she cheated on her husband with a general from the Fire Nation.

 **Chapter 1 "Re-born."**

After the accident, Amon found himself on a desert island. He wasn't in a good condition; he was starving and parched. Thoughts of his imminent death flooded his mind. But all of a sudden, he saw a young girl. For a moment he thought she was an angel.

The girl asked, "Oh, Spirits! Are you okay? How did you get here? What happened?"

When Amon tried to answer he collapsed into the girl's arms.

It was the dead of night when Amon was finally able to open his eyes. Although he was covered in bandages, he noticed that most of his scars had faded, and overall he felt much better. When he tried to stand up, the girl ran towards him saying, "Are you feeling better? Do you need something? Maybe some water? Or would you like something to eat?"

The only words that came out of the man's lips were, "Who are you? And where am I?"

The girl watched him, a little bit upset due to his curt tone, and then answered him. "I'm Sara. Right now you're in Oshima, the island of "The Snake". Do you remember how did you got here?"

The man stole a glimpse of his surroundings, but he could only see some trees and the cave in which he was currently being sheltered. Amon said, "I don't remember how I got here… the only thing I remember is that I was escaping-" He stopped himself for a moment and then continued, "I was escaping from a storm... I'm a sailor."

The girl watched him perplexed and then smiled kindly, "I'm so sorry about what happened. Where are you from?"

The two were standing in face to face, watching each other's eyes deeply. Amon said, "Umm, I'm from Republic City... My name is... Noatak."

Sara watched him with smiling eyes. "I guess you're from the Northern Water Tribe, right?"

Noatak opened his eyes with surprise. "How did you know that?!"

Sara said to him, "It's just that I know many people from the Northern Water Tribe... Noatak, it's a pretty common name there, that's all." She was about to leave when Amon took her arm and squeezed it really hard. Sara winced due to the shock and the slight pain he was causing. She cried, "What do you think you're doing?!"

The man looked in her eyes. "You're not a waterbender so who healed me? Maybe a friend of yours?"

Sara looked in his eyes for a moment and then she said, "It's just you and me on this island. Firebenders can heal too, just like me... so now if you could just let go of my arm and let me go and grab you something to eat I would be really grateful!"

Amon released his grip on her arm and watched her leave.

Sara wasn't sure why she was so angry... oh, no actually she did know the reason. She was angry because she couldn't let him know the truth; she couldn't tell him she's a waterbender. A tear ran down her face, which she quickly wiped away. Thenshe started picking some fruits from the high trees that protected her, the only person on that island… at least until that man named Noatak turned up.

Author's note: I just wanted to thank so much purplepletypusbear21 for helping me with everything! She's an amazing person and great writer! Go and check her fanfictions! And of course thanks to you all for reading my story! If you liked it please leave a review down here! Thanks!


	2. A warm night

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the hella long wait, I was sick and I had a lot of test those days!

A BIG thanks goes to purpleplatyplusbear21 for proof reading the story.

Chapter 2 "A warm night"

After picking up some food, Sara returned to find Noatak sitting in front of the fire with his eyes closed. Thinking he was sleeping or meditating, she carefully placed down her basket containing the food and sat in front of him.

He slowly opened his eyes and watched her. For a moment everything was silent.

But then suddenly, a booming clash of thunder echoed through the forest, some lightning flashed in the dark sky, and then it started to pour.

Sara jumped at the surprise but she quickly regained her composure.

Noatak was shocked too. "It's really coming down. It looks like it won't stop for a while," he said.

"Yeah… are you hungry? It seems like you haven't eaten for days." She gave him the basket. "Here."

He watched it warily, noticing all of the fruits and vegetables she had picked for him.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

He let out a light laugh. "No, everything is fine. It's just that I've never had just fruits and vegetables for dinner." He continued laughing.

Sara was taken aback. It was the first time she saw him laughing. When she realized she was staring too much she coughed, blushing a bit. "Well, I didn't expect to meet anyone today… I usually eat like this every night."

He stopped laughing and straightened up. "Why do you live here alone? Aren't you afraid?"

She looked at him and said, "I decided to live here after I escaped the orphanage. At first it was difficult, but I've come to love this place, so I'm not afraid, not at all. I've become friends with the animals and I can always rely on my firebending, so... I don't have anything to worry about."

The man opened his jaw in surprise. After recomposing himself, all he could say was, "Wow."

She looked at him and started laughing out loud placing both of her hands in front of her mouth.

He watched her slightly offended but then a little smile appeared on his face.

The two continued laughing and chatting into the night, until Sara started to yawn. "I'm really sleepy… I think I'll go to bed. You should rest too!"

He nodded and prepared to sleep on the floor when Sara gave him her pillow and her blanket. "Why are you giving me your blanket? Won't you be cold?"

Sara smiled. "I won't be cold. You're still injured so you need to stay warm."

Noatak was about to answer her when she sneezed. "See? You need this more than I do." He gave her the blanket back.

"I just sneezed, I'm not cold at all. I'm a firebender, I know how to stay warm."

He looked at her suspiciously and then blurted, "Maybe we can- Nothing, never mind."

"Oh no boy, now I want to know what you wanted to say!"

"It's just a stupid idea... but I thought we could perhaps… sleep together..."

She blushed, just about ready to slap him.

"I-I correct myself... By sleeping together I don't mean _that_! I mean we could share the blanket… If you're okay with that."

As she composed herself, still blushing, she nodded silently while looking at the floor.

He smiled at her, and then Sara walked closer to him and lay down under the blanket. He cozied up next to her and fell asleep.

Noatak woke up the following morning, surprised to find a sleeping girl in his arms, with her heavy head pressed to his chest. He blushed a bit and whispered, "Did we sleep like this all night?"

A few minutes later, Sara woke up. When she opened her eyes and discovered she was in the man's arms, she blushed and started uttering nonsense. "I-I, w-we?! Why? H-how? Oh Spirits don't tell me I-I've… I'm so sorry!" she stammered while she escaped his arms.

Noatak laughed, "It's okay, I was cold, so I must have hugged you while I was asleep. It's not your fault."

She glanced up at him. "O-owh, okay then." She got up and grabbed the basket. "There's still a little bit of fruit left, do you want some?" Smiling kindly, she handed him a pear.

He took it from her hand and took a bite.

The girl pulled out a small apple and began to eat as well. She was never very hungry in the morning, so she usually had a light meal anyway.

After she finished her apple, she started to tidy up a bit, humming a song while she folded the blanket and placed it with the pillow in a corner of the cave.

Noatak recognized the song she was humming; it was a Water Tribe song. At first, a wave of suspicion rushed through his body, but then he concluded that she must have learned the tune from her friends. The tension in his face abated as he released a soft sigh.


	3. Leaving

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm still there, I'm so sorry it took soooo long, but I was really busy with school and I wasn't feeling well too (I've been to the hospital for almost a month), btw, now I'm better and I promise I'll continue writing this fanfiction.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

As always a BIG thanks goes to purpleplatypusbear21 for proof reading this chapter. Love you!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 "Leaving"**

It had been a week since Noatak and Sara stayed together on the island. The man was completely fine, his injures had healed and he felt strong and powerful. He was ready to go back to Republic City and complete his mission: taking away the bending ability of every bender in the world and killing the Avatar.

Everything seemed to be perfect, that is until he got distracted as Sara showed up after taking a bath. She was beautiful. Her skin was lightly tanned, her hair was wavy and soft, her eyes seemed like a warm fire.

For a moment he stared at her and then recomposed himself. "Sara I need to tell you something. Can you sit for a moment?"

She watched him concerned and then sat up. "So what's so important?"

"I have to leave, I have to go to Republic City. It's been over a week since I've left, my friends must be worried about me."

Sara looked at him with an expression he never saw, her eyes were so deep and sad, but no expression showed up on her face. She stayed silent for a bit, staring at the floor and then faking a smile. "I completely understand, you should go! When are you gonna leave? Tomorrow? Or right now?"

Noatak was surprised to see her cry.

She continued talking while tears flowed down her face. He tried to touch her shoulder but she ran away. He stayed in the cave for a few moments, unable to think about anything, just her. After a few moments he decided to follow her.

He tried to find her. A few hours passed but he couldn't find her. He didn't know the island as well as she did, but he knew she was somewhere safe, hiding from him.

He sat atop the hard ground and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." After that he stood up and left.

Sara heard everything. She was hiding behind a tree near him. When she was sure he had left she decided to go back to her cave. He was already gone. He had taken her food and left. She stared at the blanket, remembering the nights they spent together under it and the kiss she gave him while he was sleeping. After that she went to the river and started waterbending. She was furious. She started creating big waves and then big pieces of ice, but after a little while she stopped and started screaming.

Noatak was able to create a little boat. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough to be able to return to the city. Once he boarded the boat he started thinking about the girl he left behind. For a second he thought about going back there and taking her with him, but he knew he couldn't. Sara was a young adult woman, she was able to think for herself, and if she wanted to go with him she would already be there. After thinking about her for the whole journey he sighed and lifted his head. He froze. Republic City. It was right there in front of him, he couldn't believe it. He noticed that they were already restructuring the Pro-Bending Arena, but at the moment, he didn't really care. As the expression on his face changed to a grin he said, "I'm coming Republic City. Get ready., Amon is back."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think guys? Let me know in the reviews.

Also don't you worry, it's not a goodbye between Amon and Sara, it's just a bye-bye xD

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
